Electronic devices have increasingly powerful functions as they evolve. In particular, many applications, such as video applications and webpage applications, are installed in e.g., mobile phones or tablet computers. In different application scenarios, an electronic device may need to have different postures to better achieve different functions. However, conventional electronic devices, such as mobile phones or tablet computers, have bar shapes and thus limited postures. Hence, it is difficult for the electronic devices to meet different requirements in different application scenarios.